The Warmth of Love
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This a Chirstmas fanfiction. I wrote it a year ago.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Warmth of Love**_

 _ **Want to see a father/ daughter relationship grow? Hope you like it.**_

 **Chapter 1**

One cold Christmas night everyone was sleeping. There was a blizzard growing outside. Christmas being 2 weeks away. A man went into Merlin's room and took Morgana. Morgana screamed when she felt someone pick her up. Merlin jumped out of bed only to see the man use magic and disappear. Then Freya woke up.

"Merlin, what is it?" Freya asked sleepily as she got out of bed.

"A bandit with magic took our daughter, Freya. I saw him use magic and disappear. I heard our daughter cry as she got taken. In the morning I'm going to go out and find her alone. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I will find her. She isn't even 1 year old. There's a blizzard out there." Merlin cried angrily as he went to check on his sleeping son Will. Then he wrapped his arms around his wife and she did the same.

"I know Merlin. But how will you know where she is?"

"There's something I didn't tell you. I enchanted her anklet so I would always know where she was. I made her a necklace for Christmas that would protect her. I did the same to William. I enchanted the necklace I gave you on your birthday the year we met. I did it to protect you. Please try to understand that."

"Merlin, I do understand. I will get you some things tomorrow. Your father will want to go with you but he will understand. In 2 weeks it will be Christmas. I hope it will be a white Christmas. SO our kids can have the best first Christmas. She's only 10 months. Your siblings will get to have their second Christmas."

"I know. Arthur wants a Christmas service on Christmas eve."

"I'm excited. Gwen is so close to giving birth though. I hope she…."

"She will be there. You know Gwen. She may be pregnant but she will be there. When it comes to God she won't let anyone get in her way. I will be back before Christmas."

"I know you will. I think we should have our son sleep in our bed tonight."

"If you say so. I'll get some blankets. You want him between us?"

"Yes. We can put him between us on the bed and have blankets wrapped around him. So we won't hurt him as we sleep. Knowing you move a lot."

"It's called nightmares."

Merlin and Freya put their son Will between them. With Will's tiny little head on the edge of his parents pillow and blankets on him to keep him warm Everyone went back to sleep. Merlin and Freya barely slept for the next several hours till Merlin had to get up.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**_

Merlin and Freya got up early in the morning and cooked breakfast. Half an hour later they heard little feet running down the stairs. Will in his crib sleeping woke up at the sound. Merlin looked up to see his siblings running down the stairs.

"Merlin, where's Morgain?" Amagene asked as she looked around trying find her niece.

"She got kidnapped last night. I'm going out to find her alone. I'll bring her home before Christmas. Ok. Come eat your breakfast. Don't be loud. Gaius needs to stay asleep." Merlin sighed tearfully as he hugged Amagene. Both of them began to cry but then Gaius woke up.

"Merlin, I assume I need to get you some food for the journey." Gaius yawned as he got up from bed.

"I'll do it." Merlin volunteered quietly as he rolled his eyes. Then Merlin's parents went down stairs. They all ate breakfast and talked about what happened to Morgana. After breakfast Merlin started packing.

"Here, I got some fruits and vegetables for Morgain. All you have to do is cook them and cut them into very small pieces till…."Freya explained quickly.

"Till it looks like soup and then give it to her. I know. I'll make sure she gets what she needs to live." Merlin continued sadly.

"Ok. Balinor said that he was going to tell Arthur what happened. As court warlock he's doing his job. He will stay."

"Ok."

Then Balinor and Arthur came in.

"Merlin, you will go with a few knights." Arthur demanded sternly.

"No, Arthur. I can't. I have to do it alone. Father is to stay here and do his job. If I'm not back in a week then send Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, and Leon out." Merlin retorted.

"Ok. Be back before Christmas."

"I will."

Then Arthur clapped Merlin on the back and left. Balinor hugged his son.

"Be careful. I will do what you say but when you get back I'm going to have a talk with you. See you in about a week. "Balinor sadly said.

"I will." Merlin answered. Then Freya and Hunith came.

"Here, when you find Morgana put this cloak on her. It's the one I made when Amagene was 1. I love you." Hunith sighed tearfully.

"Ok." Merlin replied as he put the light pink and green cloak in his bag. Then Freya went up to Merlin.

"Here's her coat. I know she will need it for warmth. Be careful." Freya warned. Then she kissed Merlin and went to get Will. Merlin finished packing and went to his siblings.

"OK, you 2 need to behave. Amagene help Gwen and Freya. Help your mother take care of things. Matthew, help your father and Gaius. I'll be back." Merlin explained sternly.

"Ok. Please be careful." Amagene cried fearfully.

"I will, brother. You know me." Matthew sighed trying not to look like he would cause trouble.

"I don't believe you but I have no choice." Merlin sighed as he pulled his sibling into a hug.

Then Merlin said good bye to his son and left. He walked down the corridor and ran into Gwen.

"Oh, Merlin. I was just coming to see you. I heard about Morgana. I wanted to give you these blue and yellow mittens. I had them when I was about 1 years old. When you find Morgain give these to her. It will keep her hands warm in this cold. I know you'll find her. I'll try not to give birth before you get back so that Arthur will not worry when his child is born." Gwen offered sadly.

"Thanks. I'll give it back soon." Merlin sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I found it when I was looking through the things I had when I was little. I wish Morgain to have them. Then when Morgain grows out of them you can give them back if need. I don't mind."

"Ok."

Then Merlin left. He walked into the woods and began his long trek in the snow on foot. He used his mind to guide him. For 2 days he walked in the snow. Day and night. It snowed off and on but lightly. Merlin started to freeze to death in the freezing cold weather.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 _ **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**_

The third day he heard screaming as he was using his mind to sense his daughter. He ran and saw 5 bandits hurting a little girl. He ran to them and started beating one of the guys up. He got a glimpse of a little girl. Merlin knew that it was Morgain.

"Leave my daughter alone." Merlin shouted angrily.

"No. The girl will die because of who she is." The leader said mockingly as he took his sword and hit Morgain with it. It hit Morgain near the liver and Merlin killed the sorcerer using magic. Merlin's anger started to rise as he heard his daughter scream in pain.

"You may have magic but we will kill you and your daughter." A dark skinned man said.

"Astrice." Merlin chanted angrily. The man went flying back screaming and broke his neck on a tree. The man died instantly.

"Your daughter is bleeding to death. She is dying from her wounds. You cannot save her, sorcerer." A Spanish man mockingly warned. Then the man laughed evilly as he kicked Morgain in the head knocking her unconscious. Merlin felt his magic surge through his veins and he knew he had to kill the men if he wanted his daughter to live.

"Then you will die. Astrice." Merlin acknowledged.

The other 3 men died the way their leader died. Merlin ran to his daughter who was whimpering and crying even though she was unconscious. Merlin checked his daughter's pulse and found it weak and faint. Merlin felt tears threatening to fall and he let them fall. Merlin pulled his bag off his back. He pulled out Morgain's cloak, coat, and mittens that he was given.

"Hey, Morgain, wake up. Come on, please. Please, wake up." Merlin whispered tearfully as he rubbed Morgain's forehead with his right hand and held Morgain's tiny left hand. He kept trying to wake his daughter up but she didn't wake. So Merlin started to wrap Morgain up. He pulled the hood of the cloak on his daughter's head and picked her up. He held his unconscious daughter as close as he could. He walked for several hours and found a cave in the woods. It was surrounded by snow covered trees and bushes. It started to snow when Merlin saw the cave in the distant. He went to the cave and started to make a fire and kept his daughter warm.

He put his daughter on the cold ground as he got all the leaves together and made a pile. Then he set his daughter on the leaves and went out to get some wood. Half an hour later he went back to the cave with a bunch of wood. When he went in a man came out of the corner and cut Merlin just under the right ribs. He felt faint as a wave of pain rushed through his cold body.

"You and your daughter will die slowly, sorcerer. All it took for you was a cut and the cold. No curse or anything. Shame your daughter is too close to death to help you." The man in the black hood mockingly laughed.

"You will regret that you touched us. Thurhdrife hi ecg!" Merlin warned as a dagger from behind the man stuck the man in the heart. Then Merlin dragged the man out and left the body in the snow. He went to his daughter and saw that the coat was moved and blood stained Morgain's white night dress. Merlin looked at his daughter and saw her shivering. He put a cold hand on his daughter's forehead and found it cold.

"Oh, no. Morgain, wake up." Merlin sighed tearfully. Then his daughter opened her eyes and started to grab her father. Merlin chuckled as he saw her smile.

"Yes, I'm here. You're ok." Merlin cried happily as he put pressure on his daughter's wounds. His daughter whimpered and cried as a wave of pain shot through her.

"Hurt." Morgain quietly cooed.

"I know. But I have no choice."

"Cold."

"I'll warm you up. First, I need to stop the bleeding. Stay awake."

Morgain nodded her small head. Several minutes later the bleeding stopped. Merlin built a fire and cleaned his hands. He went to his daughter and started to warm her up.

"Ok, you feel warmer?" Merlin asked softly.

Morgana nodded. Merlin took a blanket and tucked his daughter in tightly. Then when his daughter was warm enough he made supper. Half an hour later Merlin finished making supper for his daughter and went to wake her up. When he did Morgain's eyes fluttered open.

"Time to eat." Merlin whispered sweetly.

Merlin feed his daughter and smiled as she ate and wanted to eat more. Then she started coughing and some of the strawberries spilled out of Morgain's mouth. Merlin wiped it away and watched as his daughter tried to grab him. Merlin smiled and feed Morgain more food till all the strawberries were gone. When Merlin was done washing the dishes he went to his daughter, grabbed the other 2 blankets and covered himself up and tried to go to sleep next to his daughter. When he got in the corner where he would sleep he grabbed his daughter and put her on his lap. He covered them up with the blankets and went to sleep. His daughter was asleep a few minutes before Merlin. They slept till dawn.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**_

It was almost dawn in Camelot Arthur went to the window in his room to see if Merlin was back. Gwen woke up to see her husband at the window. She got up and went to him. She wrapped her arms around him and Arthur did the same.

"Merlin will be back soon. He will be fine. I know both him and his daughter are alive. I know you're worried but remember what he said. 'God is with everyone who believes in him. He is with us and helps us even when we don't know it. Prayers to God help others to live a good and happy life. God will never abandon us because of his love. He might not answer you but he is always there. He is unlimited. Hold tight to God and he will never let you go. He always shows signs to help encourage us.' Merlin will be fine." Gwen sighed sleepily.

"I know. You are right. He's been gone for 5 days. I hope he has found his daughter. Christmas is more than a week away. It's been snowing a lot lately and he and Morgain could be dying. I don't know if I can wait 2 days. I want him to be here when you give birth. Today, is going to busy for us because we have to get presents for Merlin's family, Gaius, the knights, and each other. We also have to get presents for our kids. Gwaine and Percival said they were going to combine their money to get gifts. Leon and Elyan said the same. Merlin's parents are going that. Merlin and Freya are doing it. So we can do it." Arthur explained sadly.

"I know. We have a week and a lot to do before Christmas. Freya and Hunith want me to make some sort of dessert. Hunith and Balinor want to have breakfast with us."

"Then we might need to get ready."

"Ok."

SO they got dressed. They ate breakfast with Hunith and Balinor. Then Hunith and Balinor went back home to help Gaius and Freya. Arthur and Gwen went to the lower town to get presents.

"Gwen, what color amulet do you want to get Amagene? Purple, blue, pink, green, yellow, red, or orange?" Arthur asked his wife loudly.

"Um get the orange. She wants an orange dress for Christmas. We might as well get a matching color. Get an orange bracelet as well. What color fabric should I get to make Morgain a dress?" Gwen answered happily.

"Yellow. What are you making for Hunith and Freya?"

"I'm making Freya a cloak. She said that she needed one so that she didn't have to use a blanket to keep the cold out of her face. I'm making Hunith a blanket. What color for Freya?"

"Get Freya yellow fabric and Hunith green. What are you making for the others?"

"Well, I making Gwaine a new shirt. You know how he wears his armor to church. He needs at least one nice shirt. I'm making a blanket for Elyan. What should we get Merlin?"

"Um, a week off."

"How about a new coat. One that better than the other ones he has. You know how in the winter he gets hypothermia a lot."

"Ok. I'm getting him a better blanket when we are hunting. That's part of the reason he gets hypothermia. He needs thicker and bigger blankets. SO that's what I'm buying him. I'm getting Will a toy horse. You know how he reacts when he sees a horse."

"Yeah he tries to grab it."

"I'm getting Leon a new bible. When I saw him at church a few days ago he said that it was falling apart. I'm getting Percival a new sword. I'm getting Balinor a new carving knife. You know how he likes carving things. He's been trying to teach Merlin but it's hard. I'm getting Matthew a wooden sword. We must hurry. It's getting colder."

Gwen and Arthur finished buying gifts for the people they cared about. Meanwhile Merlin was walking home with a dying Morgana in his arms. HE did what they did the previous night.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**_

It was morning when Morgain's health started dropping badly. Merlin was making breakfast when his daughter woke up crying. Merlin went over to his daughter and held her.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Hurts."

"Where does it hurt?"

Morgain tried to point to her wounds but passed out. Merlin panicked as he saw his daughter pass out. He looked at his daughter's wounds and saw that the wounds were infected.

"Morgain, wake up. Please, wake up." Merlin begged quietly.

Morgana didn't wake up. Merlin realized that he had to get his daughter home and safe. He packed his things up and wrapped his daughter up. When he was done he picked Morgain up and carried her to Camelot. He held his daughter so close that he could feel Morgain's heartbeat. He walked quickly and cried because he knew his daughter was dying. He walked for long, freezing hours. He felt himself get weak from the cold and blood loss.

That night was below freezing and Merlin knew he had to find some place warm. He found another cave and went there to rest. When he made a fire, he felt weak. He looked down at his shirt and saw dark, crimson red blood stain his shirt. He pulled his shirt up to see blood running down his wound. Then he felt really faint as he saw the blood. Then Merlin put a piece of cloth that he got from his bag on his wound. For half an hour Merlin tried to stop the bleeding. When it finally stop he felt tired, so he got the blankets and wrapped himself up with his daughter at his chest. HE fell asleep a few minutes after he put his head on his bag.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**_

The next day, Arthur was looking out the window when Gwen and Balinor came in.

"Sire, Merlin is still not back." Balinor remembered sadly.

"I know. Get Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, and Percival. We need to go out and find them." Arthur sighed sternly. Balinor bowed and left. Then Gwen went up to Arthur.

"Arthur, be careful. You don't know what might happen." Gwen warned sweetly.

"I know. We will find them before night fall." Arthur sighed annoyingly.

"Ok."

SO the knights, Arthur, and Balinor got ready to go out and find Merlin in the snow. Meanwhile, Merlin had just woken up. It was almost noon. He sat up and felt very weak. He looked at his daughter and saw that she was asleep. He laid back down and unknowingly went back into a restless sleep. An hour later Morgain woke up. She took her left hand and touched Merlin's cheek.

"Dada." Morgain cooed softly. Then Merlin opened his eyes and smiled at his daughter.

"We need to go before you get worse. (He tries to sit up.) Ow, oh, my ribs hurt." Merlin moaned sleepily. He tried to steady his breathing. Morgain looked up at her father in wonder. Then she saw a red spot on Merlin's blue shirt. She touched it and Merlin winced. When she pulled her hand back Merlin saw blood on her hand. He looked down at his wound and saw that it was bleeding. "That would explain why I'm weak. Hey, Morgain, are you hungry?"

Morgain nodded happily. Then she shivered as the cold wind blew into the cave.

"Let's put your mittens on. Don't take them off this time." Merlin sighed calmly.

He found Morgain's mittens and put them on her cold, tiny hands. Then he kissed her on the forehead and started making breakfast for his dying daughter. Half an hour later he finished making breakfast and he went over to Morgain and feed her. Morgain ate half of the bananas and then she won't let Merlin feed her. She tried to take the spoon from Merlin and he laughed at her.

"DO you want to feed yourself?" Merlin asked teasingly. Morgain nodded. Merlin sighed and helped Morgain hold the spoon. "Ok."

Then Morgain tried to feed herself. The first time she spilt some of the bananas but the second time she did a good job. Merlin had to remind Morgain not to eat too fast. Several minutes later Morgain finished eating.

"Good job. But when will you stop growing up." Merlin laughed as he tickled her in the neck making her laugh. Then her eyes fell on Merlin's wound. She pointed at it and Merlin looked. He saw that the spot was bigger.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**_

"Uh oh." Morgain sweetly gasped. Merlin tried to get back to work but Morgain kept saying dada. Finally Merlin tended to his wound. He pulled his shirt up and he looked at his wound. It was red and puffy. It looked infected. Then Merlin put his shaky left hand on his forehead and found it hot. Then he took some bandages and wrapped his ribs up. Once he was done, he finished packing his things. He checked Morgana's wounds. Her wounds were infected but not that bad. When he finished it was noon. He looked outside and saw that it was snowing very hard. The wind was blowing hard and whistled. Merlin put the hood of Morgain's cloak on her head. He picked her up and carried his daughter out into the cold. He walked for 5 cold hours.

Then a branch hit Merlin in the right side of the head. Merlin yelped in pain and fell to the ground. He put a hand on his head and pulled back and saw blood. He tried to get back up. After a few tries he succeeded. He carried Morgain to Camelot. Merlin was very weak, cold, and hungry. He was dehydrated as well. He lost too much blood. He did not know that he was at a risk of dying from hypothermia. An hour later he was too weak and collapsed. His daughter looked at her father and saw that he was coughing and was very cold. His eyes were closed but he was still conscious. Merlin pulled Morgain closer to him and held her as tight as he dared. He pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Please Arthur, find us." Merlin shivered weakly. Then he looked at his daughter and started to cry. He rubbed Morgain's cheek. "Be strong, Morgana. Have hope. We will be found."

Merlin looked around and then passed out as a branch from the tree above them fell and hit Merlin in the right ribs. When it hit it aggravated Merlin's wound causing him to bleed even more and pass out from blood loss. Merlin yelled before passing out. Morgain began to scream because she was scared.

Meanwhile, the knights, Arthur, and Balinor were near where Merlin and Morgain were. Percival heard the cry of a little girl.

"Shh. I hear something. It sounds like a little girl." Percival whispered loudly. Then everyone heard it.

"It's over there. Near the woods." Elyan answered. Then they raced over to the woods. When they were near they saw something in the snow. Balinor got off his horse and went to it. He bent down and saw that it was Merlin and Morgain. Balinor saw blood and started checking for injuries.

"It's them. Hurry, they're wounded. (Balinor began to check Merlin and Morgain. Morgain stopped crying.) They're dying. We must hurry. They're at a risk of hypothermia. Percival get Merlin. I'll get Morgain." Balinor loudly informed. Percival carried Merlin to his horse until Arthur walked up and took Merlin and put him on his own horse. When Arthur got on his horse Merlin weakly moaned. Arthur heard it and looked at Merlin just in time to see Merlin open his eyes.

"Hey Merlin how do you feel?" Arthur asked softly.

"Cold. Morgana is dying. Her wounds are infected." Merlin slurred sleepily.

"Balinor, Merlin regained consciousness. He said that Morgain's wounds are infected."

Balinor walked over to Merlin and Arthur with a sleeping Morgain in his arms. Gwaine went over as well. When they got over to Arthur's horse and Gwaine took Morgain and held her. Balinor found Merlin's cold hand and squeezed it. Merlin looked at his father and smiled.

"How bad was Morgain when you last checked?" Balinor asked calmly.

"Pretty bad. I've tried to….help….her… but…I…. was….weak." Merlin shivered. Then Merlin stopped shivering and passed out. Balinor put a warm hand on Merlin's forehead and gasped.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8  
**_

 _ **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**_

"He's ice cold. Leon, give me a blanket. He's starting to get hypothermia. Arthur, you need to keep him warm. I saw a big branch next to Merlin's ribs. That probably knocked him out. It might have hit his ribs and the pain was so great that it knocked him out. He's bleeding a lot." Balinor explained sadly. Leon gave Balinor a blanket. Balinor and Arthur wrapped Merlin up in the blanket. After everyone was on their horses they rode swiftly back to Camelot. When they got there Arthur carried Merlin to Gaius's chambers. When they got there Merlin and Morgain regained consciousness.

"I must help treat Morgain." Merlin moaned weakly. The knights and Arthur left.

"No, Merlin, lie back. You are weak from blood loss. You are still as cold as ice." Gaius warned sternly.

"I can use magic to help me."

"Be careful."

Merlin stood up and went over to Morgain. As soon as he found Morgana's hand Morgana began to retch. Merlin help her sit up. After she vomited the first time she cried. Merlin hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Hey, let it out. I'm right here. I'll be here for you. Just let it out." Merlin whispered calmly. Morgana vomited on Merlin but did not let go. When Morgana was done Merlin helped her lie down. "Get some rest."

Morgana nodded as Merlin put his hand on her forehead and rubbed her forehead. Merlin put his other hand on Morgain's left hand. Then Gaius came over with some herbs. Gaius saw the vomit from Morgana. He saw blood.

"Merlin, use your magic to see if she has internal bleeding. IT looks as if she vomited blood." Gaius warned wearily. Merlin used his magic and was devastated about what he saw. He gasped and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Oh, no. It can't be." Merlin gasped tearfully.

"What is it?" Freya asked quietly.

"Use your magic and look."

Freya got the same result as Merlin.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**_

"Oh, My sweet Morgana. What happen to you?" Freya cried sadly.

"What is it?" Hunith asked.

"She has internal bleeding. Her appendix is ruptured. Not only that but both her lungs are bleeding. I can't use magic to do it without her heart stopping. Only an operation can do it. Even then she could die. All I can do is put her to sleep." Merlin cried sadly.

"Then do it. I need everyone to go to Arthur's chamber and wait. I will need Balinor's help. I'll send a guard to get you guys when I'm done." Gaius ordered sternly. Merlin chanted a sleeping spell. Gaius and Balinor got the things needed for operating on Morgana. Freya and Hunith got the kids and went to Arthur's chambers. Several minutes later the 3 men started working on Morgana. Gaius cut into Morgana near appendix.

"Merlin, I need you to be ready with the cloth. When I cut into her she will bleed a lot. I will need you to clear the blood." Gaius warned sternly. Then Gaius cut Morgana. Too much blood came out of the wound. Immediately Merlin started clearing the blood.

"She's losing too much blood." Merlin panicked weakly.

"I know. I need you to put your cloth in the wound and soak up the blood."

"OK."

Merlin did as he was told. In seconds the extra blood was removed. Then they found Morgana's appendix and removed it. Then Balinor stitched the wound back up. Then they went to work on Morgana's lungs. They fixed the ribs that were starting to puncture the lungs. Then they fixed the area in the lungs that were bleeding internal. Several minutes later they finished fixing Morgana's lungs. Then they worked on Morgana's other wounds. Half an hour later they finished treating Morgana's wounds were now wrapping her wounds in strips of linen that were used for bandages.

"How is she?" Merlin whispered calmly.

"We've done all we can. She needs rest." Gaius answered sadly.

"The spell is wearying off."

"Go get some rest. You are still injured."

"I stopped using my magic to help me be strong. AH! The pain and other things are taking its toll."

"Come, Merlin, let's get you to bed. Your face is turning white and is tan tide with blue. You will need to sleep." Balinor informed Merlin. He grabbed Merlin by the arm and started helping Merlin to bed. As they walked to Merlin's room Merlin collapsed. He fell to the floor with a crash. Balinor looked down at Merlin and panicked. He saw blood seeping through Merlin's shirt.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Merlin, wake up. (He bent down next to his son. He started shaking his son but Merlin didn't respond.) Gaius he's unconscious. He's not responding in any way. He's barely alive." Balinor panicked tearfully.

"Get him in bed and take his jacket, shirt, and neckerchief off. I'll be in there in a few minutes." Gaius ordered sternly.

Balinor picked up his dying son and carried him to bed. When Balinor put Merlin in bed he saw blood covering Merlin's chest and on the right side as well. He took Merlin' jacket, shirt, and neckerchief off to see that Merlin's ribs were bandaged. The bandage was soaked through. There was no white part of the bandage only blood. Balinor took the bandage off and saw something that made him gasp. Under the bandage blood covered Merlin's ribs. Balinor saw 2 area that were very red and puffy. Both were purple/black/ and blue around the wound. Then Gaius came in with bandages and herbs.

"Go get Morgana and put her in her crib. Then bring in the hot water. His wounds are infected. If we don't hurry he'll bleed to death." Gaius demanded sternly.

"Ok." Balinor answered breathlessly.

Balinor got Morgana and put her to bed. As he put Morgana in bed he heard violent shivering. He looked to see Merlin shivering violently. He went over to Merlin and found Merlin's left blood covered hand that was on Merlin's chest as if protecting his ribs.

"Gaius, how is he?" Balinor asked sadly.

"Not good. I've given him some medicine that has helped him warm up. I need the hot water. He should be responding to pain." Gaius sighed.

"He's responding. He's squeezing my hand."

Then Balinor let go and went to get the hot water. Meanwhile Gaius was preparing herbs for Merlin. Merlin opened his eyes and saw he was in his room. He tried to sit up when Gaius looked over and rushed over to Merlin.

"Where's Morgana?" Merlin moaned weakly. Gaius put his hands on Merlin's shoulders and pushed Merlin back on the bed.

"She's fine. She's asleep in her crib. You must rest." Gaius whispered calmly.

"No, I must be with her."

"Look at the state you are in. You are in no shape to get up. You shouldn't be moving."

Balinor was in the main room getting the hot water. When he got back he saw Merlin fighting Gaius.

"What's happening?" Balinor asked as he put the bowl of hot water on the table next to Merlin's bed.

"He regained consciousness. He was trying to sit up and I pushed him back. Can you calm him down?" Gaius explained stressfully.

"Ok."

Balinor went to Merlin's side and put his hands on Merlin's bare shoulders.

"Hey, Merlin, it's me. You need to go to sleep." Balinor whispered sternly.

"I can't. I need to be with Morgana." Merlin moaned breathlessly.

"Gaius, give me the water."

"Here." Gaius replied.

Gaius sneaked a sleeping draft in Merlin's water. He gave it to Balinor.

"Here, Merlin, drink it. You are severely dehydrated. Then you can see your daughter." Balinor calmly said.

"Ok." Merlin breathlessly groaned. He drank the water and felt tired.

"How do you feel Merlin?" Balinor asked quietly.

"Really tired and cold."

"Go to sleep and when you wake you will feel better. Ok?"

"Ok."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Then Merlin went into a peaceful sleep. Gaius and Balinor went to work tending to Merlin.

"Here, use this cloth and clean the blood of him. I need to see his wounds." Gaius ordered quietly. He gave Balinor the cloth and Balinor cleaned Merlin up. When all the blood was cleared Gaius and Balinor gasped.

"His wounds are infected." Balinor gasped tearfully.

"I know. Give me a cloth and put in hot water. I need to clean his head. Then I'll clean his other wounds." Gaius sighed sadly. Balinor did what he was told.

"Here. How bad is his head?"  
"It will heal but he will be very dizzy if he sits up."

"Did it hit anything that would hurt him?"

"Yes, he did injure his cranium but it's not too bad. He'll be weak and in pain but will live from it. The other wounds I don't know. He should live but those wounds don't look too good."

"He looks so cold and vulnerable. I wish that sometimes he wasn't so stubborn."

"He's like his father."

"I know. Are you done treating his head?"  
"Yes. Let's get to work on his wounds."

SO they cleaned and treated Merlin's wounds. When they were almost done Merlin woke up.

"What happened?" Merlin moaned groggily.

"Shh. Go to sleep. Are you in pain? The look on your face shows that you are in pain." Balinor whispered soothingly.

"Yeah. I am in pain."

"We're almost done. Gaius has to stitch your wounds and then bandage them. Gaius, can we give him something for the pain?"

"Here, drink this Merlin. It will help." Gaius calmly said. Gaius held Merlin's head up enough so that Merlin could drink the potion. Merlin drank the whole thing and tried to calm his breathing. Then Gaius lowered Merlin's head and went to work on treating Merlin's wounds.

"Merlin, you need to keep still. This won't be pleasant but I have to do this." Gaius warned gently. Balinor sat on Merlin's bed next to him and put one hand on Merlin's left hand. Merlin squeezed his father's hand. Balinor put his right hand on Merlin's forehead and used his thumb to rub Merlin's forehead.

"OK." Merlin stuttered weakly.

"Are you scared?" Balinor asked quietly. Gaius got the needle and thread.

"Maybe a little."

"I'll be here for you through this."

"How did you know I was scared?"

"Your breathing and the look on your face. Tell me what happened."

"I walked for 3 days in the snow. I would rest at night for an hour. On the third day it was almost noon. I was walking and I heard a little girl screaming I saw a few men hurting Morgana. She was wounded badly. I carried her for several hours till I found a cave. I went to get wood when I got back a man hurt me in the ribs. He hurt Morgana as well. For the next few days we got worse. This morning I woke up in pain. I was dizzy. I realized that my wound was infected. I knew that Morgana was going to die so I carried her as far as I could. I got hit in the head with a branch but I still got back up and walked. Then I got too weak and fell. I wanted to get up but knew I couldn't. I held Morgana close. The late thing I remember was something hitting me in the ribs and I passed out. Then I woke up to see you and the knights. I'm so cold. I can't move."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"How do you feel?" Balinor asked.

"It's so cold in this room that I can't move." Merlin answered.

"It's not that cold in here. Gaius, I think he's still at a risk of hypothermia."

"Starting covering his legs with blankets. When I'm done then we can move the blankets so they are up to his chin." Gaius ordered sternly.

"Does he need to take anything to help his body?" Balinor asked concernedly.

"Yes. Give him the red liquid in the vial that is nearest to the candle."

"Ok."

"But don't give it to him just yet. We need to bandage him up. It will be very painful Merlin. Even the pain medicine will not block the pain. Be ready."

"Ok." Merlin answered weakly. Balinor helped Merlin sit up. Then Gaius and Balinor bandaged Merlin's ribs. Merlin fought the urge to scream. Balinor looked up half way through and saw that Merlin was in a lot of pain.

"Don't fight the urge to scream. It's ok to let it out. We're almost done then you can rest." Balinor soothingly whispered.

"I can't. Oh, I'm in so much pain." Merlin moaned breathlessly.

"If you're in so much pain then let it out. I'm right here."

Then Balinor and Gaius went back to work bandaging, Merlin was in so much pain that he whimpered loudly and painfully. When they were done Merlin was very weak. Balinor helped Merlin lie back down and then covered Merlin with blankets. When Balinor was done Merlin looked up at his father through his half opened eye lids.

"Rest, my son. Rest and soon you will wake and feel better." Balinor calmly ordered. He put his hand on Merlin's head and rubbed Merlin's forehead. Then Merlin closed his eyes weakly and went to sleep.

"We've done all we can for them both. If they survive the night then they will be ok. Merlin's wounds were draining him and killing him. Morgana's wounds were doing the same but they are strong." Gaius sighed tiredly. "I will go tell the others. You need to stay here and watch them. Keep them warm."

"OK."

Then Gaius left. Balinor sat on Merlin's bed and watched over him. Gaius walked to Arthur's chambers. When he went in everyone looked up and went to the door.

"How are they?" Freya asked tearfully.

"If they survive the night then they should be ok. Merlin will be up and about a couple days before Christmas. Morgana it will take much longer." Gaius answered calmly.

"Can we see them?"

"Yes."

Freya got Will and went to see Merlin and Morgana. When she went into her room and saw Merlin she gasped.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"He's so pale." Freya commented sadly.

"I know. They both are." Balinor sighed.

Freya looked at Morgana and cried.

"They can't die. I need them. We all do." Freya cried.

"I know. I will leave you to rest."

"Thank you."

Freya put Will in his crib and pulled a stool up to Morgana's crib. It was midnight when Arthur knocked.

"Come in." Freya greeted. When she saw that it was Arthur she stood. "My lord."

"I came to see if everything was ok. Gwen wanted to come but I told her she needed to rest. I can move Morgana's crib closer to the bed so you can watch over both of them." Arthur explained sadly.

"Thank you. Both are weak and are shivering. Merlin nearly woke but I calmed him down. He really needs rest after being out in the cold for a week. I know that when Merlin wakes up he will want to see his daughter."

Arthur moved Morgana's crib closer to Merlin's bed.

"They look so pale. Have they not gained any color?" Arthur asked sadly.

"They've gained a little bit of color but they need time and rest." Freya sighed.

"I will leave you to watch them."

"Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur left Freya to watch over Merlin and Morgana.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14  
**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.  
**

It was noon when Morgana woke up. Freya was still hovering over her. When Morgana saw her tired mother she giggled and tried to touch her mother.

"Hey, little girl. You look happy and better. You want to see your brother?" Freya soothingly laughed. Morgana nodded. Freya put her pointer fingers in each of Morgana's little hands and Morgana squeezed her mother's fingers. Then a little Will came crawling up with a big smile on his face. Freya looked down and smiled. Then Will stood up and had his hand on his sister's crib.

"You want to see your sister?" Amagene asked happily as she walked in.

Everyone in the room except Merlin smiled at Will and Morgana when they saw the 2 smiling and slapping each other. The 2 siblings giggled as they played with each other. Then Freya went to see Merlin. Amagene took her seat and held Will and watched her niece and nephew play. Then Matthew came in with the puppies. He sat on the floor near Morgana's crib and the puppies followed. They all played and were quite loud. Merlin woke up to the noise. He could hear all 5 puppies Anna, and Seth bark.

"Glad to see you're awake. Your daughter will be happy to see you. I'll get Gaius." Freya greeted with a big smile.

"Where is Morgana? I want to see her." Merlin groggily moaned.

"She's in her crib. Gaius said she's make a full recovery. She's in pain but ignores it like someone else I know who ignored his wounds and pains for a week."

'Well, I had to get her back before Christmas. Can I hold her?"

"Yeah. She needs to go to sleep but she's been playing for a while."

"Well she misses her family."

Freya went to get Gaius and Amagene came over to see Merlin. She put Will on the floor and sat next to Merlin.

"How do you feel?" Amagene curiously questioned.

"A bit weak, cold and tired. I'm mostly hungry and thirsty." Merlin answered honestly which was rare.

"Here, drink some water. Are you in pain?"

Amagene handed Merlin a cup of water and helped him sit up a bit.

"A little. I'll be fine." Merlin panted weakly.

"OK. I'll tell mother you want something to eat."

"Thanks."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Amagene left to go get Merlin something to eat. Freya and Gaius came in a couple seconds later. Freya went over to Morgana and picked her up. Gaius went to Merlin and check him.

"How do you feel?" Gaius asked concernedly.

"Weak, tired, cold, hungry, and in pain but not a lot of pain." Merlin replied softly. Then Freya came with Morgana in her arms. She gave Morgana to Merlin and kissed Morgana on the forehead.

"She's so brave. She has cried a bit but not a lot. She started crying again when I picked her up. It's almost dinner time. I'll bring her food in. Amagene is getting yours." Freya blurted out.

"Ok. I forgot to tell you she feeds herself now." Merlin laughed softly.

"Oh, no. Did she make a mess?"

"Only a little one. She's so cute. Gaius, when will I be able to get up?"

"Tomorrow you can get up a bit but you must stay in this room. We don't want you to collapse." Gaius sternly informed.

"Go thing we got all those presents for everyone already." Merlin moaned.

Then someone knocked on the door. Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival came in.

"Hey, Merlin, how are you feeling?" Gwaine cheerfully asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be up and about tomorrow but I can't leave this room. This little girl is doing ok. Hey, Matthew how about you take Will and the dogs out to play in the other room." Merlin sighed.

"Ok." Matthew answered shyly. Matthew did as he was told.

"Why is he all ways shy? He's sweet to play with but he doesn't have a lot of friends." Leon explained sadly.

"I know. It's his magic. No one will accept him. He's part dragon lord. I did not end up being born like Matthew and Amagene. Mother says I inherited more royal blood but I ignore it." Merlin acknowledged.

"Is that why when a noble family visits now they treat you with respect?"

"Yes. My grandfather is a good and honorable king to other royals. He has been known as a king closest to God. He was merciful and just. He would punish people by sending them into exile. If they returned he would execute them. People see him in me. Well, that's what I've been told."

"We'll leave you to rest."

The knights left after saying goodbye. Merlin looked down at Morgana and saw her crying.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Hey, what's wrong? Does it hurt?" Merlin whispered soothingly. Morgana started to calm down when Merlin slipped his pointer finger into her tiny left hand. Merlin smiled when Morgana squeezed his finger. He held her close to him and played with her. Several minutes later Freya and Amagene came in with dinner for Merlin and Morgana. Freya put Merlin's food next to Merlin's side of the bed. Amagene gave Merlin Morgana's food and left.

"Do you want be to help you feed her?" Freya asked softly.

"I got it. You can go eat your supper with everyone else." Merlin answered gently as he started to feed Morgana. Morgana tried to grab the spoon from Merlin and he smiled.

"You want to feed yourself again?" Merlin asked happily. Morgana nodded slightly. Merlin helped Morgana get a grip on the spoon and held the bowl so Morgana could get some of the grapes that were smashed up. Merlin and Freya smiled as Morgana feed herself. She made a little mess but ate most of the grapes. When Morgana was done Freya took the bowl and spoon and went out to get her food after she took care of Morgana's dishes. When she went back in with her dinner she saw Merlin tickling Morgana. Morgana giggled sweetly and used her hands to stop her father from tickling her. Freya sat on the bed next to Merlin and put her head on his left shoulder. Merlin put his chin on Freya's head and closed his eyes and tried to rest. Then he felt a sharp pain near one of his wounds. He winced loud enough for Freya to hear him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Freya asked sweetly.

"One of my wounds. I'm in just a little pain. It's nothing. It'll pass. Morgana's asleep now. I guess she was tired." Merlin winced weakly.

"I'll put her in her crib and then we can eat supper."

"Ok. Then I want to go to sleep. Don't really want to make you do a lot but can you get me a shirt? It's cold in here."

"Of course I will. Are you comfortable?"

"I little but maybe it's because I haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with you alone."

"Ok."

Freya put Morgana in bed and went to get one of Merlin's white shirts. She helped Merlin put his shirt on. Then they ate supper and went to bed.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17  
**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.  
**

For the next few days Merlin got much stronger. It was the night before Christmas Eve, Arthur and Gwen were sleeping when Gwen starting feeling the birth pains. She woke up and saw that Arthur asleep. She looked to her right and grabbed his arm and squeezed it. Arthur woke up and sat up.

"What is it?" He asked groggily.

"It's time. The baby's coming. Get Hunith and the others." Gwen panted painfully.

"Ok. Stay calm."

Arthur got out of bed and ran to get Gaius and Hunith. He ran into their chambers and woke Gaius up.

"Gaius, wake up." Arthur shouted softly. Gaius sat up and saw that it was Arthur. Then Merlin, Hunith, Freya, and Balinor ran down stairs.

"Sire, what is it?" Hunith asked sleepily.

"Gwen. She says the baby's coming." Arthur panicked sternly.

"Merlin, Gaius lets go. Arthur go to her and watch her."

"Ok."

Everyone rushed around getting stuff. One of the guards ran to get Elyan, Leon, Percival, and Gwaine. Within 10 minutes everyone was in Gwen and Arthur's chambers waiting. The curtains near Arthur and Gwen's bed was closed. Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, and Hunith were with Gwen. Merlin stayed near a table that had a blanket and other things needed for when the baby comes. Arthur sat by Gwen's side and held her hand. Hunith did what she had in Ealdor when a child was born.

"Push, my lady. The baby is almost here. Keep pushing." Hunith encouraged.

"Come on, Guinevere, push." Arthur said happily. Then Gwen pushed for the last time and a baby boy started crying.

"Merlin, a towel. Congratulation, Gwen and Arthur. It's a baby boy. It's also a healthy one." Hunith happily announced. Hunith wrapped the baby boy in a blanket and gave it to Gwen.

"Our little Lancelot Merlinus Pendragon. Don't you agree, Arthur?" Gwen pated breathlessly.

"Yes. He is named after 2 good men. Lancelot was a good man and Merlin is a good man to have around even if he's annoying. So Merlin how do you like your middle name being used for my son's middle name?" Arthur chuckled gently.

"I'm honored. He looks a lot like Arthur. Even the big blue eyes." Merlin laughed softly. Hunith, Gaius, and Merlin went out.

"How is she?" Elyan asked calmly.

"It's a boy. They've already told me his name. It's Lancelot Merlinus Pendragon." Merlin answered excitedly.

"Can I go see her?"

"Yes. I think that child needs to meet his other uncle." Gaius replied. For the rest of the day Gwen rested. Morgana got better and was not very still.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18  
**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.  
**

Christmas Eve was exciting for everyone. Gwen was able to go to the Christmas Eve service. When the Christmas Eve service was over Merlin was talking to Gwen and Arthur. Merlin was holding Morgana and Gwen was holding Lancelot. Something very surprising happened.

"So when are you guys coming over? We kind of need to know so everyone can be ready." Merlin explained happily. Morgana saw Lancelot and held out her hand.

"About noon. Maybe sooner." Arthur answered uneasily. Then a blue orb appeared in Morgana's hand. Somehow Lancelot was able to sense that power. Lancelot put his tiny left hand in Morgana's right hand. The blue orb changed colors. It went from blue to yellow to green to purple and so on. Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, Leon, Freya, Hunith, Balinor, and Gaius smiled.

"What is that?" Arthur asked breathlessly.

"It's a sign that these 2 kids are first borns to important people. It means that both kids are going to do something very important in the future like Merlin and Arthur." Balinor chuckled.

"I heard of it. It doesn't stop till one or both is dead. They connect through this. It's a link. When Morgana makes that orb and Lancelot puts his hand in it, it will strengthen that link to the point where if they do it every month or 2 they will have a telepathic link by the time Lancelot is 3. By the time they are 6 they will be able to feel what the other one feels. It has proven to save lives." Merlin explained calmly. "I'm ok with her doing it because she means peace."

"I am too. I think some kids have to go to bed. Merlin, how have you been feeling?" Arthur asked sleepily.

"I'm doing ok. Still a bit weak but I'm feeling much better. Morgana is getting better. Even though she's in pain, she will still laugh. See you tomorrow. Oh, and bring one of the blankets and one or 2 pillows."

"Ok."

Everyone went home. Hunith and Balinor were in bed talking about what they saw.

"It's so good that we can spend Christmas as a family. I know father is coming tomorrow but without mother it's not the same." Hunith sighed softly.

"She will be there tomorrow. When we see are son smile and be happy with his grandfather that will show that she is there. Your mother is in you and our kids. We will see her in Arthur as well." Balinor wisely spoke.

"I know. Father will be happy to see his new great grandson."

"I can't believe how young our family is. Gaius is my uncle and is a few years older than your father. They both are in their 70s. Let's get some sleep. It's a long day tomorrow."

"Balinor, how do you think Merlin is ok with having to hide his magic?"

"He's not but he knows that when the time is right he will not have to live in fear. I know he's really trying but it's hard. That's why I'm glad he married someone he could talk to about his gifts."

"SO am I."

Hunith and Balinor went to sleep.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19  
**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.  
**

It was Christmas day, Merlin and the others got up and got ready for when the others came. Hunith was making Merlin's favorite food. Merlin could smell it and went over to his mother.

"Smells good." Merlin commented happily. He tried to put his finger in it but his mother slapped his hand.

"Don't you dare." Hunith sternly ordered. Then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Merlin loudly replied. He went to the door and opened it. He saw that it was grandfather. "Grandfather!"

"Hey, Merlin, how are you?" Avalach greeted as he pulled Merlin into a hug.

"Ok. Come in. You will love your new great grandson when he gets here. I'll get Morgana. Matthew, come help me get some blankets and pillows."

"OK." Matthew answered quietly. Merlin and Matthew went to do what they needed. Merlin picked up a sleeping Morgana and carried her. Matthew took the pile of blankets and pillows and carried them into the other room. When Matthew got out he and Amagene started laying all the blankets on the floor.

"Hey, Matthew, put one of the blankets on both stairs. Then put a pillow there as well." Balinor calmly ordered. Then Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, and the knights came. Everyone got settled and then began to read the story of Jesus' birth.

"Before we open presents there is something me and Merlin would do. We would read the Christmas story. So we are going to do that. 'In those days a decree went out from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be registered.'" Hunith explained.

"'This was the first registration when Quirinius was governor of Syria.'" Balinor continued.

"'And all went to be registered, each in his own town.'" Avalach answered happily.

"'And Joseph also went up from Galilee, from the town of Nazareth, to Judea, to the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, because he was of the house and lineage of David, to be registered with Mary, his betrothed, who was with child.'" Freya continued sweetly.

"'And while they were there, the time came for her to give birth. And she gave birth to her firstborn son and wrapped him in swaddling cloths and laid him in a manger, because there was no place for them in the inn.'" Merlin softly explained.

"'And in the same region there were shepherds out in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And an angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were filled with great fear.'" Gaius softly said.

"'And the angel said to them, "Fear not, for behold, I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, who is Christ the Lord.' "Gwen smiled excitedly.

"'And this will be a sign for you: you will find a baby wrapped in swaddling cloths and lying in a manger." And there was with the angel a multitude of heavenly host praising God and saying,'" Arthur gently spoke.

"' Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace among those with whom he is pleased!" When the angels went away from them into heaven, the shepherds said to one another, "Let us go over to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, which the Lord has made known to us." Elyan finished sweetly.

"' And they went with haste and found Mary and Joseph, and the baby lying in the manger. And when they saw it, they made known the saying that had been told concerning this child." Leon said quietly.

"And all who heard it wondered at what the shepherds told them. But Mary treasured up all these things, pondering them in her heart." Percival murmured loudly.

"And the shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all they had heard and seen, as it had been told them. And at the end of eight days, when he was circumcised, he was called Jesus, the name given by the angel before he was conceived in the womb." Gwaine finished happily.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Mother, why did the angels tell the shepherds about Jesus' birth first? Why not the priests and kings?" Amagene asked softly.

"Because the shepherds were the outcast. They were like homeless people. No one listened to them. No one cared about them. People of other ranks would try to make Jesus known before the time was right." Hunith answered happily.

"Why did Jesus die on the cross?"

"For everyone's sin. He took the punishment we deserve. He rose 3 days later. Jesus is the son of God. He did it for every single one of us. Now let's open presents. And please tell me that Merlin and Matthew did not fall asleep on me."

"They did." Balinor sighed happily.

"Brothers. Someone wake them up." Hunith answered softly. Arthur slapped Merlin on the head and Merlin yelped.

"Arthur, that hurt." Merlin yelped angrily.

So they all opened their presents. They ate supper and talked about their past. Morgana stayed with her parents the whole time. When they were almost done opening presents this happened.

"This one is for Will." Avalach announced. Will heard his name stood up and began to walk. He took a few steps and fell on his great grandfather's lap.

"I feel so old. Now my great grandson can walk." Avalach explained sadly.

"He took his first steps. That a great Christmas present." Merlin answered passionately. "I know we all will have a great new year. My cousin Will is in Heaven smiling at us knowing that we still remember him and always will. But the best Christmas will be when we are all together in our new home."

Morgana and Merlin continued to recover. Avalach left a few days after Christmas. Everyone remembered Merlin's wise words. Arthur thought of his sister constantly. He wished that he could spend Christmas with her soon.

TBC


End file.
